


Stay With Me

by epicmonkey98



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Illness, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmonkey98/pseuds/epicmonkey98
Summary: Jemma reflects on how much their lives have changed when she is dealt a devasting blow that could shatter all their hopes of a happy ever after.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it's a trigger for anyone, this fic touches on the topics of cancer and illness (no death) of a major character. I have tried to keep a hopeful vibe in there but this is a heavy subject matter which I tried to cover respectfully.

"I have to do it" Jemma said, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her face already looked worn and thinner, her gaze tired from the sessions of throwing up she had been experiencing on and off pretty much all day.  
"Jem, it's only your first session. They said the hair loss wouldn't start for another couple of weeks so you don't need to worry yet" Fitz tried to reassure her, resting his hand on her shoulder and gently turning her to face him.  
"I have to, Fitz. I can't go through waking up to clumps of hair missing on the pillow and watching it slowly fall out. I need to feel like I have some control over this" Jemma explained. Fitz took a deep breath. He understood her reasoning, he really did, and though he felt terrible about it since she was the one with the diagnosis who was going through all this pain, her diagnosis had hit him hard too. It was just their luck: they had survived years of working for shield and even several experiences where death was seen as inevitable and when they finally retired to a nice countryside cottage like Jemma had always wanted she had gotten sick within a year. Now she was fighting for her life again, only this time he was completely powerless to save her. He had to put his faith in her and the doctors that she could pull through this.  
"How about you wait until tomorrow when you should be feeling a bit less sick" Fitz suggested but Jemma shook her head at that.  
"If I'm doing this, I want to do it now. Besides, Daisy is coming over tomorrow to visit and I want to look like I'm in control of this rather than clinging onto the last strands of my old life for as long as possible"  
Fitz couldn't help but smile a tiny bit at her tone of voice, the same time she used to use in the lab when they bickered about when a project should be completed. It reminded him that she was still his Jemma, his beautiful stubborn wife hair or no hair, cancer or no cancer.  
"Sit here then, I'll get the clippers" he said, going to get them as Jemma took a seat. He brought them into the bathroom and plugged them in, still a little hesistant to switch them on.  
"I'm still your wife, whatever I look like" she told him and he nodded, kissing her forehead.  
"I married you because I love you, Jemma Anne Fitz-Simmons"  
He turned the clippers on and the noise made Jemma jump a little but Fitzs hand rubbing gentle circles on her shoulder helped soothe her nerves. She took one last look in the mirror before nodding for him to start. He tried to be as gentle as possible as the clippers started removing long strands of brown hair, she watched as they fell down around her, remnants of a former life leaving her but also it was the start of a new beginning. A fresh start, where she would fight and win and get her happily ever after like she deserved, because Jemma never ever went down without a fight. He was finishing off the lengths eventually before the buzzing sound stopped. She looked to the mirror, her reflection now completely unrecognizable. Fitz was sweeping up the loose hair from the floor and putting the clippers back into storage. He then turned to her when she was done.  
"You're beautiful" he whispered, kissing her cheek and she ran a hand over the newly fuzzy covering on top of her head.  
"I'm a warrior" She told him, standing up carefully she kissed him properly, leaning into his touch as they slowly walked out of the bathroom and headed into their new reality.


End file.
